


the snow day

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Domestic!Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, LIKE TOO MUCH, M/M, SO MUCH FAMILY FLUFF, Snow Day, Snowed In, it's short but sweet, so much, the ocs are sterek children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn’t remembered seeing this much snow in Beacon Hills since his senior year of high school.<br/>Now, though, Stiles couldn’t even open up the garage door because of the two foot wall of snow freezing it to the ground. He didn’t even have to check the news to know that school was going to be canceled for the day. Probably for the next day as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snow day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me on tumblr almost a year ago IM SO SORRY and posted there as well  
> Just some sweet domestic fluff to add to my domestic sterek series :D

Stiles hasn't remembered seeing this much snow in Beacon Hills since his senior year of high school, when they missed so many days of school, graduation had to be moved back so that they could make up all of the days lost. Thankfully, that was the biggest crisis the pack met that year. 

Now, though, Stiles couldn't even open up the garage door because of the two foot wall of snow freezing it to the ground. He didn't even have to check the news to know that school was going to be canceled for the day. Probably for the next day as well. 

Stiles put his keys in the key bowl in the kitchen and sat himself back down on the couch. There was no way he was getting to work. Fishing his phone out of his coat pocket, he called the firm, telling them about his situation. He wasn't the only one who had called, his boss told him, so they were all given a day off. 

Derek shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, his too-long sweatpants dragging on the floor as he moved towards the coffee maker, eyes blinking slowly, as if he was still half asleep. As he grabbed a mug from the cupboard above the coffee maker, he asked, “Snow day?”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah,” he responded. “No need to wake up the kids. I may even go back to bed, since work is called off for today, too.”

Derek seemed a little more awake when Stiles turned his gaze back on him and smiled at his husband’s rumpled figure. “Sounds like a good idea. You tried opening the front door?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, but I tried the garage. It’s stuck, probably will be until the snow melts a little. Guess we’re snowed in.”

“I’m a little scared to try the door,” Derek admitted, taking a seat on his chair next to the couch Stiles was slumped in, and passed his husband a mug of sweet-smelling coffee. Stiles took it with a happy hum. “I don’t want snow to fall into the house, that’d be a bitch to clean.”

Stiles watched Derek sip at his own mug, nodding in agreement. “Sounds good. We can keep the kids entertained for the day. Power is still on, that’s really all we need.”

“Tata?” Stiles turned his head to see Johnny slowly ambling down the stairs, looking at him confused. “Why are you still home? Don’t you have work?”

“Not today, there’s too much snow outside,” Stiles replied. When Johnny reached them, he held his arms out towards Derek, and Derek easily lifted Johnny and set him on his knee. 

“Does this mean No school?” Johnny pouted, and Derek nodded his head, looking solemn for his son. 

"Sorry, kid.” 

Johnny had fallen in love with school as soon as he entered kindergarten, and now that he was halfway through the year, that love had only increased. 

“Did you see your sister?” Stiles asked, and Jounny shook his tired head and mumbled, “No, Tata.”

Stiles rose from the couch, holding his mug away for safety, before pressing a kiss to Johnny’s forehead and a swift peck to Derek’s lips. “Stay with Daddy, okay Johnny? I’m going to get some more rest,” Stiles directed his second comment towards Derek, who nodded in understanding as he adjusted Johnny in his lap.

“Okay. Sleep well.” Derek craned his neck, and Stiles responded by leaning back down and giving him another kiss.

“Wake me if I’m not up by 9, okay?” Derek waved him off, a silent message passing to Stiles that Derek would obey. 

Stiles set his mug in the kitchen on his way towards the stairs. Once he reached the top, he made a left down the hall towards the kids’ rooms.

Silently, he opened the door to Erica’s room and peeked in to see his 8 year-old still asleep, an open book face down on the floor next to her bed. She must have been reading before falling asleep. 

He closed the door as quietly as he could and softly padded back down the hall, past the stairwell where he could hear the sounds of Derek and Johnny making breakfast together. He smiled, but it was broken apart by a yawn.

It was easy for Stiles to undress and hang up his suit, shuffling underneath the covers and burying his face in Derek’s pillow, letting his exhaustion take over. He fell asleep with the image of snowflakes falling outside of their bedroom window. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
